Form II: Genjūshiki
| signature = Averian, Kusaka }} The Genjūshiki (厳重式, Strong Style) was the second form of Zanjutsu combat which was initially taught by all three spiritual realms, specifically Soul Society, Horiwari and Heisekai. Following the events of The Collapse the only place one could study this form was the Reikai, which housed Kentaro Hiroshi's new Shinō Academy, which was ran by Head-Instructor Shiju Shūdō and his Second Ashido Kanō. Description and Application The main opening stance of Form II comprises a steady posture coupled with a two-handed grip,Changing Loyalties? meaning it is far more suited to single-bladed combat.Birthplace of a Legend Kentaro and Yori, however, have successfully employed a dual-bladed variant.Cutting to the Heart of the Matter: Kentaro's Vengeance The sword is held low and to the side (dependant on dominant hand), with the blade pointing downwards.Cutting to the Heart of the Matter: Son of Kusaka Kusaka, uniquely, employs a swift drawing slash. He keeps his weapon sheathed whilst fighting with his unreleased sword, emphasising speed and force.Cutting to the Heart of the Matter: Tsuji Unbound The form is stylized as the "Most offensive-minded form", and is generally the go-to style when direct attacks are required, with a clear focus on brute-force tactics.Drinking Time With Kenji & Van: Episode 2: Teaching Zanjutsu The form is practised by countless individuals though Kusaka, Maki and Averian stand out as masters of the style, with subtle differences between each individual that sets their style apart from others. Hawke Kori was yet another noteworthy practitioner, as was Tyrell Nishiki.Destructive Intentions: Tyrell's Fury Kusaka, who is perhaps the greatest practitioner of the form in the current era, claims that the power of Form II stems from one's unhindered killing instinct, and cites strength as being the most important physical attribute. In the hands of Kusaka and Averian, the two could only break their Form II stance by introducing elements from other forms, showing a skilled Form II stance in nigh-on unbreakable. The effectiveness of Form II's brute-force tactics have been shown by both Tyrell and . The former was fit to grievously injure the likes of Oda Kōhai with only a single strike in close-quarters, whilst Renji was able to create hurricane-like winds by spinning his Shikai, Zabimaru, in wide arcs.Bleach anime; Episode 164 even comments that Renji is simply using "more brute force".Bleach manga; Chapter 275, pages 1-19 Practitioners technique of the Kori clan alongside Form II.]] Kusaka uses a potent combination of Form II techniques coupled with the Kori clan's passive traits and Reīssen technique. He is constantly on the offensive and even when forced to defend it isn't long before he returns to the offensive, even if he needs to utilize Hakuda to do so. Maki, who was an entirely self-taught swordsman up until his training with Kyoaku, used a personal form very similar to Form II. The sheer skill he possessed enabled him to cross blades with 's .Rivalries Part VII The training required also ensured a high-pain tolerance. Tyrell was fit to take a strike from Oda without flinching in order to trap him, before defeating him with a single strike. Yori Hisagi was also known to utilize Form II stances. Techniques *'Cycling': a basic trait of Form II and one Kusaka and Averian employed relentlessly during their battles. Cycling is simply turning ones attacking momentum against them, breaking their defense in the process and lending your own strike enhanced power. Behind the Scenes *The author, Kenji-Taichō, would like to accredit Another Poetic Spartan for helping to construct what is written here through his messages. *The author, Kenji-Taichō, would also like to credit the various individuals involved with Star Wars related works, which inspired most of this article. Trivia *Kenji was known to teach the style to his students through a combination of demonstration and diagrams drew on a chalk-board, the latter of which often depicted himself defeating Van Satonaka. * had an opposing style, Form VII: Yami, which was utilized by the swordsman Kei Yume. It was known as the strongest and most dangerous of his "Seven Faces" style, and was likewise utilized by the Yume Class, amongst others. See also *Kei no Shichimen. References and notes Navigation Category:Fighting Styles Category:Important Terms